


A Very Novak Easter

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam works for Michael, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Gabriel, College Student Sam, Easter, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Moose Sam Winchester, Mpreg, One Shot, Younger Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Roped in to help the first ever Novak Easter Egg Hunt, all because his eldest brother Michael is trying to impress his crush. Gabriel hopes to make off with some candy, he didn't expect fellow college student Sam to be there. It's news to Gabriel but apparently their brothers are dating.





	A Very Novak Easter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a one shot, I didn't mean for it to be so long and I think it got away from me.

"Michael wants to do what?" Gabriel shouts into the phone.

"I know it seems unlikely but he's being very adamant about this. He wants it to happen with our help."

"Oh God, this is priceless." Gabriel chuckles.

"Care to share the joke little brother." 

"Cassie, don't you see, he's got a crush our little Mikey is trying to impress someone. I wonder who perked up his pickle enough for this." 

"Gabriel! Do you need to be so crude?" Gabriel rolled his eyes not bothering to answer for obvious reasons. Cas sighed before continuing. "Look if that is the case we should be happy and excited for Michael. You know how difficult he finds these sorts of things." Cas was hardly a social skills whizz himself, though he had picked up a few things from his beloved Dean. Gabriel himself picking up the sudden need to vomit when in their company.

"Fine, I'll help Cassie, anything for my bros." It would be so worth it even to just get a glimpse of whoever had thawed his brother's icy heart, and if a small - okay large - amount of candy went missing it could be rendered fees due.

"Gabriel I've told you to stop with those insufferable nicknames, and if you think this is the way to free candy think again. I promised Michael to watch you like a hawk. Goodbye." dammit why did Cassie always see through him, older brothers were the absolute worst. Perhaps with a good enough diversion, he could still sneak off with some candy undetected.

Putting the phone back he noticed the time, shit he was close to being late for his shift at the campus coffee house. Grabbing his bag he left his dorm room thankful he had changed before the call. Making his way to work he felt excited, working with Jo always lead to a fun time. No matter what.

However walking through the door, it soon became clear that fun had left the building. The sound of the bell was normally welcome. Today it signalled doom. That wasn't Jo standing at the counter, smiling at Gabriel with a shit eating grin. Unless she had grown another foot and developed muscles. Was he being punished? Had he accidently angered a God?

Sam Winchester was Gabriel's enemy if enemy was code for: he's so hot, I want to climb him like a tree. Normally when he had a crush, Gabriel would get up in their face, and Sam had been no different. But Sam pushed back, Sam acted interested and Gabriel got all tongue-tied and nervous. Meaning he liked Sam a lot, more than he'd realised. And Sam knew it.

Sam loved to toy with him, for instance, he was wearing a tight thin t-shirt that had to be a size too small and wasn't even regulation. It clung to his body leaving nothing to the imagination, Gabriel's mouth watered at the sight. He shuffled forward before Sam had the chance to call him out on his weird behaviour.

"Hey Gabriel, Jo called me in she's sick as a dog apparently. It's been really quiet so far." Sam informed him all sunshine and smiles. Why did Sam have to get a job here of all places?

"Great, I mean not about Jo being sick, but that you could cover. Do you need to go? I can probably handle things." Gabriel could feel his cheeks blush, so before Sam could answer he ran to the staff room. Trust him to catch feelings for the guy that wasn't interested.

He had his cell out before the door closed behind him, fingers rapidly flying over the screen.

**To Jo: You had better be dying, did you even ask anyone else to cover before talking to Sam?**

As a last thought and real show of maturity, he added the poop emoji, hoping to get his feelings across. Jo knew everything and was always trying to get Gabriel to talk properly to Sam instead of running off. She was sure Sam was actually interested, and not just toying with him. A text alert sounded, Gabriel looked down at his phone.

**From Jo: I'm sorry Gabe, please don't send me that emoji. I've seen far too much of that recently.**

Eww! Jo never did have a filter. Silencing his phone before shoving it in his pocket, Gabriel schooled his features. He could manage this, it was his job and who was Sam Winchester to distract him from it. 

Making his way over to the counter, Sam was finishing up with a customer. "Everything good Moose?" he asked wanting to be the first to talk, thinking if he controlled the conversation he wouldn't get flustered. And if Gabriel could do one thing, it was talk. 

"All good here, hey I saved you one of these." Gabriel blinked unable to process what he was seeing, Sam - Mr I detest sugar in all its forms - Winchester had saved him the last rainbow glitter cupcake. Damn him that was a definite point to Sam. "It's your favorite right? Or did I get it wrong?" Sam looked all forlorn since Gabriel hadn't reacted apart from staring. Did this mean Gabriel had earned a point? 

"No, you're right I love those. If this was a thing I knew we were doing now, I'd have brought some carrots for you." Gabriel felt all light-hearted when Sam laughed. 

"You actually know what those are? I'm impressed." Gabriel smiled trying to think of a worthy retort, he didn't normally have this problem. Any rejection he'd faced in the past was swift, and Gabriel always had the last word. He was partly happy that Sam kept up the façade of liking him back because he liked being around the giant. But at the same time, it hurt.

As time went on, Gabriel found himself relaxing. The afternoon rush for caffeine helped, but also he was enjoying his time with Sam. Without understanding why it seemed both of them were trying to keep things PG. Gabriel put it down to them having to work, but it felt more than that or at least he hoped so. 

* * *

His room was ringing, no something in his room was ringing, that was it. Shit his phone, can't a guy just catch some zzzs without interruptions. Gabriel opened one eye to glance at his clock, shocked to see it displaying ten o'clock. In other words prime sleeping time in Gabriel's opinion, he was good for at least another hour. The noise had stopped only to immediately start up again. Christ, they couldn't leave a message, this had better be fucking good.

"Either Chris Hemsworth is trussed up waiting for me, or I've won a years supply of vodka or candy. So which is it?" he said into the receiver.

"Please a years supply would only last you six months." claimed Castiel. Of course, only a brother could be cruel to call so early.

"Do you hate me or something, what could you possibly need this early?" Gabriel asked outraged.

"You were asleep, Gabriel it's past ten." 

"Friday is the only day I don't have morning classes, it's my lie-in weekday." Castiel would never understand, he was that rare breed - a morning person - often getting out before eight to _run._

"You're on break, the world is awake Gabriel it won't wait for you." 

"Are you just calling to criticize my sleeping habits, or is there a point to this torture?" he considered hanging up, but he'd just call back.

"I just wanted to remind you about tomorrow, I expect to see you awake and ready for anything at ten."

"Cassie you've texted me every day about this, and since I'm staying in the house where it's going down there's no need to worry."

"Knowing you Gabriel, you'd find a way to miss it." 

"Thanks for the compliment, see ya later bro." Gabriel hung up knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, instead deciding to whip up some pancakes for the perfect breakfast. 

Entering the kitchen he was met with a truly horrifying sight, his brother Michael sat at the table stuffing party bags. What was going on? In fact, this wasn't the weirdest behaviour he'd witnessed from his brother since coming home. Top of the list being he was smiling more and texting, often at the same time.

By nature, Michael was reserved, after their mother's death and father's abandonment he had raised his brothers and took control of the family business: Garrison Publishing 

"Good Morning Gabriel, is something the matter?" Michael broke the silence.

"It's just you look like my brother and sound like him too. But this picture is all wrong." Gabriel flailed his hand through the air at Michael.

"I could say the same to you, up before noon while on break." 

"That's more you." Gabriel now wanted to broach another subject, the reason for all this: knowing Michael had a crush and talking to him about it, were very different things. They didn't feel close enough for a heart to heart. "So Mikey, what's the skinny? Who are you trying to impress?" 

Michael stared at him as if weighing his options. "Perhaps I should call you Gabey." to which Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. 

"Oh come I need to be able to vet them tomorrow, please." that was practically polite for Gabriel.

"Fine, it's a new member of staff. His name is Adam and I really like him." Michael looked at his brother to find him gaping like a fish. "God, why am I even doing this?" Michael pitched forward resting his head on the table in a manner of defeat, a display Michael would have called unbecoming. 

"You know I didn't think you could surprise me, yet there you go casually mentioning your love for dick." Gabriel chuckled as Michael scowled. "It was a joke, how come you never told me and Cassie considering our own inclinations?"

"This is the first time okay, it's only ever been women before." 

"God bro that's so sweet, we'll make it happen 'kay. Tomorrow will be the best Easter Egg Hunt ever." 

* * * 

Gabriel came downstairs at nine thirty, immediately finding Castiel in the kitchen with a clipboard. "Morning Cassie, where do you want me?" 

"I'm not sure yet, everyone will be arriving around eleven for the hunt followed by food." Castiel looked down at his no doubt meticulous list.

"Well never say I'm one to shy away from a job, say if you need someone to hide the eggs I'm your man." smirked Gabriel. 

"Nice try, but Dean and his brother are already on it." huh Dean had a brother, it was certainly news to him. Though it had been known for him to space out when talking to Cas about Dean, boy, could his brother gush. 

"Want me to whip up some cookies, or decorate?" Gabriel asked just as the door opened, Dean entered the kitchen smiling at Cas, only this time Gabriel's eyes weren't drawn to the shocking display of hypnotism through love but the person behind Dean. Or more importantly, the person not dwarfed by Dean, he knew before Dean stepped away, his stomach tumbling with emotions as he met the eyes of Sam.

"Hey, Gabriel." Sam was smiling but it seemed shyer than usual, Gabriel couldn't look away while wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Oh you two know each other." stated Dean, wait, was Sam acting all quiet because he knew that their brothers were dating. Gabriel was going to kill him.

"That's great if you wouldn't mind watching him Sam, just make sure he doesn't run off with all the candy. Especially since he's welcome to the leftovers."

At that Gabriel perked up, no one not even Sam was getting in his way when free candy was up for grabs. "Seriously Cassie, you mean it?" 

"It was Michael's decision" perhaps there were some perks to Michael's new found heart. "Dean with me." and with that they were alone. 

"So can we talk? Properly." Gabriel flinched the promise of free Easter eggs losing their shine: now that he had Sam to deal with, how long had he known? Was all this a joke? 

Walking behind the kitchen island, Gabriel began grabbing things. Wanting to keep to both his hands and mind busy: baking was the best way to do that. Perhaps some of the kids could decorate them. 

"I think you're the one that should be talking Sam, I have no idea what the fuck is going on. Did you know your brother was dating mine?" Sam nodded in answer. "For how long? Did you know I would be here today?" 

"I've known since Dean told me about Cas, Castiel isn't exactly a common name and you talk about him a lot. Not to me, unfortunately, but I've heard you with Jo and others. Dean confirmed it for me, I didn't know if you knew or not." Sam took a seat at the breakfast bar, watching as Gabriel cracked eggs into a bowl.

"Did you all laugh about how little Cassie's brother has a crush, that he flees in embarrassment just trying to talk to the great Sam Winchester." Snarled Gabriel beating the eggs into submission.

"No Gabriel, I've never laughed at you. You have the wrong impression of me okay. It's my fault, look do you remember the first thing you said to me?" unfortunately he did.

"Nope." Sam just raised his eyebrow. "Fine, I said something about wanting to ride you." 

"I'm used to people mocking my height, but when a really beautiful guy swaggers up to me all confidence and bravado acting interested I tend not to believe it. I didn't think you were being serious, and for once I didn't want to be shy or blush so I decided to play you at your own game. Only it worked better than intended. Whenever I tried to speak you after that it always came out wrong and you'd just run off." 

"You expect me to believe that?" 

"I would like you too, ask Dean tell him what I said to you that first time. Honestly, I haven't told him anything about you. I have to go, apparently, Cas wants to use me for my height." Sam stood getting ready to leave, stopping to pull something out of his jacket pocket. "Hey, I saved this for you." Sam places a small foil wrapped chocolate egg on the counter before leaving Gabriel alone, doing his best not to smile and refrain from eating the damn thing. 

* * *

Michael was pretending not to hover by the front door, it was nearing half past ten and Adam would be arriving soon. Though nervous he wasn't going to throw him into the clutches of his brothers and the Winchesters. 

He did want them to meet and knew it would likely happen today, in all honesty, it looked like Gabriel could do with a new focus. Unsure of what he had missed, it was still obvious something was going on between the younger Novak and Winchester. 

His feelings had come as a surprise, mainly because Adam was a man. But he'd never experienced anything like this for a woman before, any previous dalliances had been passionate but short lived. Adam made him want it all, if he could stop floundering enough to ask him out. They had been out to dinner under the guise of working, on those occasions they'd had fun but Michael wanted a date.

At the sound of the doorbell Michael jumped, hurriedly moving towards the door. He opened it to find Adam in jeans and a black t-shirt, his blue eyes sparkling as his face lit up with a smile. "Hey Michael, you gonna let me in?" 

"Of course, sorry." this staring thing was becoming problematic, he definitely didn't want to be like Castiel and Dean. They probably wasted whole mornings just looking at each other. Stepping aside to let Adam in, his eyes never wavered from the younger man (it was totally necessary in this instance) as he took in his surroundings.

"Michael this place looks amazing, the kids are going to love it. Did you do this?" Michael watched him take everything in, the house had pretty much been victim to an explosion of pastel decorations.

"My brother Castiel is pretty good with all this stuff, I think he should've been a party planner or something. He's rigged confetti bombs in the garden." Adam looked at him in awe.

"Can I do anything to help? I could help with the food." he suggested but Michael was already shaking his head.

"Dean, Cas' boyfriend has that covered, come on through to the kitchen I'll introduce you to Gabriel." Michael led Adam from the foyer, through the dining room and into the kitchen. Gabriel was stood cutting out Easter cookies. "Gabriel this is Adam." Michael introduced letting Adam walk ahead of him he flashed him a warning look.

"So Michael managed to win you over with free candy for helping out then." Michael loved how honest Adam could be, he was currently stood in front of the kitchen island checking Gabriel's cookies. "These look great." he added thankfully, knowing it to be a bad idea to insult Gabriel's baking from past experience.

"Hey, has Mikey been talking about me? I thought he would have been too busy staring ..."

"I think that's enough of the kitchen, let's head to the garden where the hunt is taking place." without waiting for an answer Michael gently grabbed Adam's wrist pulling him away. Trust Gabriel to pull something like that, once outside Michael let him go. 

"Is everything okay?" Michael nodded a little too enthusiastically, thankfully Adam took him at his word. Leading him further into the garden Michael suppressed a smile at Adam's sudden intake of breath. 

"Before you regale me with how amazing it looks, give your praise to Castiel." said Michael walking in the direction of his brother and Dean. 

Watching closely Michael witnessed Castiel take notice of his name and turn around, sighting Adam he elbowed Dean in the side. It never occurred to Michael that Castiel knew Adam - sure they all worked in the same building, but it was a big building. Far from just knowing each other, it seemed they liked each other, easily falling into a friendly rapport.

"Right everything is set up here, are you two okay to handle making drinks for everyone? I'm sure Sam could help, he's just finishing something up for me." Castiel glanced at both of them, causing Michael to feel he was being sized up.

"Cas, I'm meant to welcome the guests." 

"And then send them out here to me and Dean. Someone awkward at small talk and a stranger." on that point Michael knew he had a point, only he wanted to squeeze in as much time with Adam as possible. He didn't want to share and after today they wouldn't see each other as much, if he didn't get his act together.

"Aw babe, you're much better at small talk than you think. Besides I can converse for the both of us." interjected Dean.

"Look we'll welcome the guests, before sending them through, for drinks and entertainment. Gabriel has loads of cookies ready for decoration while everyone arrives. Even enough for the younger kids once the hunt gets underway."

"Okay, sorry you're right, go ahead." 

Not long after the first guest arrived, the garden was heaving. Like Castiel had told him he and Adam were right to entertain them. Joined by Gabriel, who stole the show with his usual charm and hilarity (Michael didn't miss the way he ignored Sam) as he welcomed anyone to help with the cookies. Michael pretty much spent his time meeting the children of his employees and hoping everyone had a good time. 

Sam, Adam and Michael were sent out with the children to help and supervise the hunt, as Dean started the food. Surprisingly he found himself having fun and determined to help the children find as many eggs as possible. He even found joy in get covered with confetti. 

* * * 

Once the children were back amongst their parents, desperately begging to eat all their candy Gabriel sensed an opportunity. Jumping up from his chair he made his way to the grass.

"Fun's not over kids." he declares grabbing their attention, glancing quickly in Sam's direction luckily he's still chatting to Dean by the grill. Continuing once all the necessary attention had been garnered.

"Since the Easter Bunny couldn't be here today, she sent something in her place in disguise." excited whisperers came from the crowd of children, the parents and even Michael looked amused. "She sent us the Easter Moose, now get him!" Gabriel shouted pointing straight at Sam.

Either stupidly or adoringly Gabriel couldn't make up his mind, Sam laughed. "Hilarious Gabriel, there isn't even an Easter Moose." called Sam.

"I think that's what a moose in disguise would say." countered Gabriel as the kids began talking, Sam's face dropped.

"He's big enough." came one kid.

"He helped me find eggs, he must know the Easter Bunny." claimed another.

"She must have sent him." 

"Let's go." with that last declaration, pandemonium struck as twenty-odd kids rushed towards Sam. Showing himself to be the good sport Gabriel had hoped for, Sam began moving toward the large grassy area. Shooting evils at Gabriel as well as Dean who hadn't stopped laughing since Gabriel had first pointed at him and was now actively encouraging the kids.

Gabriel watched in delight as Sam fell to the ground, making noises worthy of any moose. Before laughing as he was tickled, feeling merciful it wasn't long before Dean entered the fray. Gabriel himself joining Castiel who was smiling widely.

"That was extremely funny Gabriel, the kids sure enjoyed themselves." several parents gave their agreement at Cas' words.

"Thanks bro, anything for the kids. Those two are really good with them." he said staring at the Winchesters.

"Yes, it makes me glad." Gabriel took his eyes off Sam, to look at his big brother to find him tearful.

"Cassie, are you crying?" Gabriel asked his voice heavy with concern. 

* * *

Crap, these fucking hormones were driving him mad. Seeing Dean play with the children had caused the waterworks. Stealing a glance Dean's way, in hope that the concern from his brother went unheard. Turns out he's not that lucky.

He watches Dean go still, slowly extricating himself from the children he gets up looking at Cas. He only notices Gabriel has taken his place moments before Dean is in front of him.

"Cas, what's wrong?" He wants to talk but all he can feel is everyone watching him, so he flees moving as fast as he can until he's safe in his childhood bedroom. He sits on his bed without locking the door: knowing Dean would never just barge in. He smiles when a knock sounds.

"Cas, sweetheart." Dean calls through the door, his voice laced with worry. 

"It's open Dean." he walks through sitting down next to Cas on the bed.

"Are you okay? Did someone upset you?" Dean takes his hand rubbing his thumb over Cas' knuckles, the gesture making him close his eyes to hold back more tears.

"I have a secret, I didn't know how to tell you because I was afraid, but I think I can now." 

"Cas whatever it is nothing will change I promise." Cas knew those were meant to be comforting words, but he could just see them turning into false platitudes.

"I'm pregnant." it was little more than a whisper.

Dean looked at him smiling wildly "Oh My God Cas, that's amazing. Why were you afraid? Did you think I'd be angry or that I'd hurt you?" the smile has left his face now, replaced with worry.

"No Dean, of course not, it's just we've only just moved in together. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you, but believe me, I know you would never do something like that."

"Good because I love you too and I want this to be forever. Do you want this? If you think you're going to lose me because you're not ready and want to . . . " Cas quickly placed his hand over Dean's mouth, knowing where that sentence was going. 

"Dean, listen to me, it may not be how I imagined it. But I am having this baby." Cas held his voice firm wanting to be absolutely clear about his intentions, he didn't want to lose Dean but if forced he would choose. 

"I'm so happy Cas, I'm going to be a dad. This is the most amazing gift." Dean kisses him chastely on the mouth, afterwards he moves to lie down on his back gently pulling Cas down with him wrapping an arm around his back the other hand down on Cas' stomach. "That was really hot when you got all assertive." Cas just kicks him playfully. 

* * *

Before finding Castiel, Gabriel notices Dean at his car. Deciding to find out what he has to say he walks over.

"Yo Deano, got a sec?" he calls. 

"Is this the: you dare hurt my brother speech?" after all the guests had left Dean had made the announcement of the pregnancy to much excitement from everyone.

"Not yet, I think I'll leave you waiting. For the moment at least." he'll probably say something, but he knows he doesn't have to, Cassie is in goods hands. Then again it's not Dean's hands he's worried about.

"Say has your brother ever mentioned me?" 

"Nope, Cas told me you go to the same school. But I didn't know you knew each other, is there something going on between you two?" Dean asked Gabriel knew he wasn't above pulling the big brother card. Hearing from Sam how over protective he was.

"So you have no idea what we said when we first me?" Dean answered by shaking his head. "I said he was a moose of a man, that I wanted to take for a ride preferably naked." 

Dean breaks out into full blown laughter. "Dude that's hilarious, I bet Sammy ran for the hills." Gabriel regarded Dean carefully, he sure seemed honest in his reaction.

"No, he was all I've got the stamina to go all day." at this Dean paled.

"Sam said that my Sammy, I think I'd be proud if I wasn't so nauseated. Thought he was too considerate for that shit."

"He was playing me at my own game." 

"Now that does make me proud." Dean smiled at him. 

"What are you two talking about?" Cas came up behind Gabriel, instantly walking into Dean's arms. Gabriel did his best to ignore the flare of jealousy he felt. 

"I think Sammy has a crush on your little brother." Dean said kissing his cheek.

"Definitely." Gabriel just glared at him, how was Cas privy to any of this? "I saw the way he was looking at you Gabriel, he likes you. Now you might want to do Michael a favor and go back to college tonight, I just left Adam in the house." 

"Sure thing bro, just hand over the eggs and you got yourself a deal." He said totally ignoring Cas' thoughts on Sam. 

"I um Sam already took them." Cas informed him, Dean tried his best to bury his laugh against Cas' shoulder. It failed.

"You gave my chocolate to Sam, he doesn't even like it. He's into healthy eating, I am going to kill him." 

"Cas this is so funny, look at his face. Gabriel might I suggest you kiss him instead, Sammy is totally into you." 

Gabriel walked away, people in love sucked.

* * *

Michael was sitting at his desk, taking his first breather of the day. All the employees and children had left, smiling and weighed down with chocolate eggs. Gabriel had gone back to campus his mood soured by something, he was wise enough not to engage with his little brother's temper. During all the games and ruckus, he'd lost Adam. But he was in no way hiding from him, or that's what he kept telling himself.

A knock on the door came just as he was looking over his appointments book. "Come in Castiel." he knew his brother would want to speak after the big reveal, possibly fearing judgement. There was none, he was happy for them and trusted Dean would take of things. He was a good man.

"Castiel just left, everyone has." Michael's head shot up incredibly fast, his eyes meeting Adam's just as quickly. "I just wanted to say thank you, everyone had a really good time." Adam walked forward stopping in front of the desk. God, he was so beautiful, surely he couldn't be interested in someone so rigid, someone so much older.

"That's what I wanted, did you have a good time Adam?" Thank fuck, he was actually forming words and doing a decent impression of a human being.

"The best, I had a very interesting chat with Gabriel." no, no, no what the hell did he say, was this why he'd scurried off. "He said you've never done anything like this before, is that true?" Michael remembered saying as much, he never wanted to lie to Adam. "You told me so when I came to you with the idea, but I assumed you were referring to Easter in particular. That perhaps you had work celebrations here for Christmas or July fourth."

"No, we've never done anything like this. Neither did our father." 

"So why now, if it was to curry favor there's no need. Everyone really respects and enjoys having you as a boss. They admire how you took hold of everything when your father left." Adam smiles shyly.

The moment stretches out before Michael, splitting off in two directions. He can either tell the truth and hope for reciprocation only to be gracious in rejection. Or he can lie, deny all knowledge that his staff is with him in this. As mentioned before Michael isn't one for lying.

"For you, you waltzed into my office without knocking all excited about this idea you had. It was your second week on the job, I was impressed, few would have been so bold." planning the event had them become closer and Michael found himself enthralled by the younger man, though surprised he felt too happy to feel afraid. 

"And here I thought you just liked me."

"I...uh...of course, are you hot? It's very hot in here, I'll get us a drink." fiddling with his collar Michael was feeling pleasantly surprised he could move, all the while berating himself for stammering. Once stood in front of his drinks his back to Adam, he revelled in a calming breath. "What'll it be?" he asked turning around and coming face to face with Adam.

"I don't want a drink, Michael I like you a lot and I was kind of hoping you felt the same." 

Michael just stares, floored by the declaration searching the blue eyes in front of him for any sign that this is a joke. Of course, he finds none, Adam wouldn't do that.

"I do, but this is all new to me and I really don't want to rush anything. Would you allow me to take you out for dinner tonight for a date?" 

"I would love to, but I demand a kiss first. Purely for research purposes of course." 

"I think I can manage that." Michael smiled feeling ever so happy as he caught Adam's lips with his own.

* * * 

Gabriel finally made it back to his dorm feeling more pissed off than ever, he should have never trusted Sam. Letting his guard down like that, for what? Because Sam called him beautiful, and now he paying for it with a chocolate free future.

He about to fall on his bed when someone knocks at his door, sighing he makes way over to open it. Gabriel tries his best not to squeal like a delighted child, but sitting at his feet is his chocolate eggs and it was such a welcome sight. Damn Mikey sure went all out, he'd spoiled those kids with the good stuff, Gabriel highly doubts they'll appreciate it. 

Kneeling down to get a better look, a dark shadow falls over him. He doesn't feel surprised to find Sam looking down at him.

"Hey, so Dean seems to think you like me." grabbing at much as possible considering his size Gabriel walks back into his room, only the fact that Sam is bigger than him and thus able to carry more keeps the door open. "He said you might be pissed off at me also." 

Once certain nothing has been left, Gabriel closes the door. "He's not wrong about the latter, to the former I really can't say where he got that idea." Gabriel smiles watching Sam. "Why did you take my eggs?" 

"To make sure you'd come after me, only I realised you might just stay here and be pissed at me." 

"That may have been part of the plan." he smiled. "So it's pretty crazy how we're gonna be uncles." 

"Yeah, but I'm really excited for them. I can't wait."

"Watch it, Winchester, I'm going to be the cool uncle around here." Gabriel flashed his best smirk. "So was there anything else?" 

"Jo wasn't sick the other day, I begged her to swap shifts with me" confessed Sam.

Gabriel studied Sam disbelievingly. "Why?" 

"Because I like you, and I can't talk to you for longer than two minutes without you running away. I thought if we had to work together it would help, Jo was more than happy to play along." 

"So when you said I was beautiful, you meant it?" Gabriel questioned feeling the need to sit down.

Sam took a breath before answering. "Yes, what I told you earlier, it was all true. I didn't expect you to run off like that, I was hoping for more banter or for you to introduce yourself." 

"That's normally the plan, it's what I do when I get shot down. I didn't think I'd stand a chance with you, Sam." Gabriel admitted watching Sam's eyes go all dark.

"Well you do Gabe, I want you." 

"So we could've been having sex all this time?" he shrieked, Sam just nodded. "Right, Sam get naked let's do this."


End file.
